Aventura en Forks
by parkyrim
Summary: Es una historia sobre dos chicas que hacen un viaje para encontrar a sus idolos, aunque no esperaban, que tambien iban a encontrar el amor en ese lugar... JakexGeno MartixEdward :


_**Disclainer: Espero no ofender a nadie con esto, fue sólo por diversión :) y espero que les guste. Queda dedicadisimo a mi gran amiga Marti que la re quiero, que aportó muchisimo a la historia, y que, además, resulta ser la Marti de la historia :) **_

**_Aventura en Forks.._**

- ¿Trajiste el pasaporte?- Dijo Marti ansiosa.  
- Sisi, ¡vamos! ¡nuestra aventura empieza acá! -Dijo Geno.  
- ¡Si!  
Ellas estaban muy emocionadas, ¡estaban llendo a Forks! Un sueño echo realidad para ambas. Estaban decididas a encontrar a todos los Cullens, y a los hombres lobos de la push. Marti amaba a Edward Cullen y Geno a Jacob Black.  
Luego de un largo viaje de avión, varias escalas y un viaje en micro, llegaron a Forks. Se instalaron en un pequeño y barato hotel, se pusieron unas camperas bien lindas y abrigadas, y salieron en busca de sus "presas"  
Decidieron ir primero a La Push ya que era más facil de encontrar que la casa Cullen. Alquilaron un coche y se pusieron en marcha. Geno manejaba, ya que era mayor.  
Cuando se empezó a ver La Push Geno pisó el acelerador fuerte de la emoción. Frenaron y bajaron a la costa con la esperanza de encontrarse a algún Lobo por ahí.  
Iban caminando tranquilas charlando e imaginando lo que le dirian a sus amores cuando los vean, cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de un acantilado. Miraron y lograron divisar a Paul, Jared y Jacob. Gritaron de la emoción y se empezaron a dirijir hacia el acantilado.  
Llegaron y se acercaron.  
- Ho-hola- dijeron al unísono.  
Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta, Jacob fue el último en hacerlo, y cuando lo hizo, Geno se le acercó un poco.  
-Te amo-Le dijo y después se desmayó  
- Oye, ¿que le pasó a tu amiga?  
- Es una reacción que esperaba hehe. Soy Marti.  
- Soy Paul..  
- Jared, un placer..  
- Yo soy, Black, Jacob Black..  
Marti, sin poder evitarlo, se ruborizó. mientras Geno empezaba a despertarse.  
- ¡Hola! ¿Estas bien? esa caida pareció doler...-Le dijo Jacob a Geno. Geno se mareo de nuevo. Marti la sostuvo disimuladamente con el pie.  
Jacob se paró -Chicas, ¿quieren ir a tomar algo?  
Geno y Marti se miraron y asintieron sonrientes. Ya en el restaurant Paul y Jared estaban hundidos en una conversación sobre football. Y Jacob, Marti y Geno charlaban aparte.  
- Y así fue como llegamos acá... -Terminó de contar Marti, ya que Geno estaba muy embobada como para hablar..-Pero bueno, ahora contanos algo de vos..  
Geno y Marti no paraban de mirar los dientes de Jake mientras el hablaba sobre su grupo de amigos, su vida en la push, que hacian para divertirse. Parecía ser lo que más llamaba la atención de él, sus enormes y blancos dientes y su sonrisa.  
Marti se reía y escuchaba cuando su vista se fijó en una mesa. Había un chico, Tenía todas las cualidades que podía existir, sus cabellos eran dorados, como el sol, sus ojos grandes y misteriosos y sus labios eran perfectamente proporcionados y tenían un increíble encanto al hablar, su piel era pálida como la nieve y suave como el terciopelo.  
- Jake.. ¿Ese es Edward?  
Jake miró hacia donde Marti miraba y asintió.  
Edward miraba a Marti desde hacía rato, y ella decidió acercarsele.  
- Hola, SoyMartiytequeríadecirqueteamoysoslomasy... - Le temblaron las rodillas y casi se cae, pero unas heladas manos la detuvieron.  
- Soy Edward, ¿porque no te sentás y charlamos?  
- S-si..  
Mientras Jacob y Geno charlaban (Paul y Jared se habian ido)  
- Y contame Geno, ¿eso que dijiste en el acantilado, era verdad?  
- ¿Que cosa?  
- Que me amabas...  
Se ruborizó y respondió: - Aii Jake, Es algo... Complicado. Es otro tipo de amor. No es amor amor, sino amor.  
- ¿Y que es el amor? Digo... quiero saber que es, nunca senti amor por alguien..  
- Amar es cuando Pensas en esa persona siempre, Amas cada centimetro de su cuerpo, Cuando pensás que todo seria perfecto si esa persona, en este caso vos, sintiera lo mismo, pero a la vez, sólo querés que sea feliz, no importa si es con vos o con otra persona. Sólo te importa su felicidad. Igual es raro, estos encuentros asi, solo pasan en peliculas... no tienen un final feliz.  
- No siempre es asi.. aveces si tienen un final feliz.  
- ¿De que hablas? No hay forma en el mundo de que vos y yo terminaramos juntos.. claro que no! solo decia..  
Se quedan en silencio.  
- ¿Y si te dijera que si la hay...?  
Jacob se acercó más y pasó una mano por la parte de atrás del asiento de Geno.  
- Solía pensar, Donde estabas, si alguna vez te conoceré. que estarias haciendo. si eras feliz con tu vida. Si alguien ocupaba tu corazón..  
- Y yo solía pensar algo que ahora lo apliqué en vos. ¿Te lo muestro? Lo tengo escrito...  
- ¡Si, Claro!  
Jacob le entregó un papel arrugado a Geno, y ella lo desplegó y lo leyó.  
" ¿Donde estarás? ¿Cómo, Cuando y Donde nos conoceremos? Quizás bajo la lluvia del verano, tal vez bajo el sol de la primavera. O probablemente en el frío invierno. Pero en algún lugar del mundo existes tú mi complemento. La parte que le hace falta a mi vida. Solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Para que nuestro encuentro sea maravilloso. Porque, aún sin conocerte, sin saber si eres tú mi otra mitad. Mi corazón te añora y mi alma se comporta impaciente ante este encuentro.. "  
- Es muy lindo.. Pero no entiendo... ¿porque lo aplicas a mi?  
- ¿No es obvio? Geno, Imprimé con vos...  
Ella quedó boquiabierta, con los ojos muy abiertos muy grandes. No podía respirar.  
- Vos... Imprimaste...conmigo...?  
- Si, es lo que dije- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.  
Mientras que Jake y Geno hablaban, Marti y Edward tambien lo hacian, Marti le contaba sobre su vida, como llego aqui, sus amigas, todo.. y no se perdia ni un detalle del rostro de Edward, nunca imagino que seria tan hermoso, tan perfecto, cuando el hablaba, sus manos, eran unicas, sus movimientos, su sonrisa, que hacia que nada a su alrededor importara, ¡Por fin lo conocía!  
- Marti -Dijo Edward- Como podes estar cerca de mi, soy un peligro para vos, sabes perfectamente que pasaria si pierdo el control.  
Marti lo miraba, no sabia qe decirle, pero al final se decidió.  
- No me importa, estoy aqui, nunca pense que te tendria a mi lado, no quiero que te vayas, porfavor, quedate conmigo. Confío en vos plenamente.  
Edward le sonrió y asintió.  
- Es raro.. No puedo... No puedo leer tu mente, eso me frustra. Marti... Quiero saber que estas pensando... Quiero saber qué pasa por tu mente en este momento...  
- Pensaba que... sos hermoso, y que quisiera tocar tu piel... -Dijo ruborizandose.  
- Puede que vos confies en mi... Pero yo no confio en mi... Temo por vos...  
- Sólo... un poco..  
Acercó su mano lentamente a la de Edward. Él no la corrió. Ella tomó su mano y la acariciaba. Se miraban a los ojos, ajenos al mundo. Se veía un momento tan íntimo de afuera que nadie se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirlos.  
De golpe, Edward se levanto rápidamente.  
- Me tengo que ir. - Dijo y se fue a velocidad inhumana dejando a Marti ahi, sin palabras.  
Marti fue hacia donde estaba Geno y Jacob.  
- Perdon, ¿interrumpo no?  
- No tanto.. -Dijo Geno Medio bromeando  
- Geno son las 9 de la noche... -habian estado mas tiempo de lo que pensaron- Creo que tenemos que llamar a casa para decir que todo está bien.  
- Si es verdad, coincidió Geno.  
- Yo las acompaño..-Agregó Jacob.  
No parecía dispuesto a separarse de Geno bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
Los tres se dirijeron hacia el hotel. Una vez adentro Marti y Geno se bañaron. Ellas estaban en el baño, maquillandose y peinandose. Jacob, por otro lado, estaba en el cuarto viendo la tele.  
- Aunque se fue corriendo, te juro, hubo una conección. Él no podía leer mi mente, y eso lo atrajo hacia mi. Lo amo tanto..  
Geno sonrió por la felicidad de su amiga enamorada.  
- ¡Ah! ¿y te conté que Jacob imprimó conmigo? -Dijo Geno emocionada.  
- ¿Que? ¡¡imprimo con vos, noo, increible!! -Marti empezo a saltar super emocionada- ¿Que mas te dijo? Quiero saber todo..  
Geno le contó a Marti todo lo que había pasado con Jacob, y Marti le contó a Geno lo que había pasado con Edward. Salieron del baño super lindas y arregladas, para encontrarse con un Jacob dormido en la cama de Geno.  
- Aii, miralo que tierno -dijo marti- ¿Lo despertamos?  
- Bueno, yo lo despierto-Dijo Geno sonriendo.  
Geno se sentó al lado de Jake y lo sacudió un poco.  
- Jake...Jake..-Geno lo sacudió con más fuerza- ¡JAKE!  
- Un ratito más... no quiero hacer guardia...  
- Jake -Le susurró al oido- No tienes que ir de guardia, sólo vamos a salir a comer.  
- ¿Comer? - Abrió los ojos y vió a Geno muy cerca suyo, y le besó la nariz.-¿Comer?-repitió-¡Vamos..!- Dicho esto se levantó ayudando a Geno que había quedado medio petrificada y roja como un tomate. Marti se aguantó las ganas de romper a reir muy fuerte.  
Luego de la cena, en la que Geno descubrio que Jake realmente comia mucho, se fueron a dormir, luego del mejor dia de su vida, pensando que habria muchos asi, o incluso mejores, habian encontrado lo que querian, lo que añoraban. Salvo Marti, que todavia no entendia por que Edward se fue asi. Penso y penso hasta que se quedo dormida. Al otro dia, Geno y Jake fueron al garage de él, Jacob moria por mostrarle su nuevo auto, y Geno por conocer al garage y ver el auto. Entonces Marti decidio ir a caminar un rato.  
Caminó durante un rato, internandose en el bosque, pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba perdida. Se apoyó sobre un inmenso árbol exhausta, y una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo. Además de estar cansadisima, estaba perdida y muy asustada. Su celular no tenía señal, por lo que no le podía avisar a Geno. Se dejó caer al piso, sentandose, y abrazando sus piernas. Hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas. Se quedó así por un rato largo, cuando sintió unos pasos delante de ella.  
- Marti.. ¿Que hacés acá sol..? -La miró fijo y agregó- ¿Porqué lloras?  
- Porque estoy sola y perdida en el medio del bosque..  
- No llores más, ya no estas sola.. yo te voy a ayudar a salir de acá.  
- Esta bien.-le dijo sonriendo.  
Caminaron por el bosque, charlando. Marti, con muhca dificultad pasaba por arriba de las enormes raíces que sobresalian del suelo. Edward al ver a Marti tan cansada, le ofreció de descanzar, asi que se sentaron en unas raíces muy altas de un árbol.  
Estaban en ese lugar solos los dos, ella lo miró y él levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla. Ella sentia como su mano tocaba su rostro y un calor adentro de su cuerpo, de pronto unas locas ganas de besarlo se apoderaron de Marti.  
- Edward- dijo ella- Parece que tuvieras miedo..  
- Es que sos como una porcelana, te podes romper tan facil..  
- Pero.. -interrumpio ella- Pero no me vas a romper...  
Ella colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de él, acercandose cada vez mas a la cara de Edward, sin dejar de mirarlo un segundo, perdida en su mirada, amandolo mas que a nada en ese momento. Marti dio el primer paso, se acerco y lo beso. Sintio sus labios frios y dulces a la vez. Se quedaron asi, sintiendo el fuego de ese beso, ella tocaba su pelo, mientras presionaba sus labios con más fuerza, él tampoco pudo resistirse y le correspondió con un poco más de fuerza, siempre midiendo para no lastimar a Marti. Parecia como si sus labios estuvieran echos el uno para el otro, el corazon de ella, se aceleraba con cada roce, Marti sintió que ya no tenia mas aire, pero no quería separarse de él. Por lo visto, Edward lo notó y la separó dulcemente, la miro y le dijo.  
- Creo que necesitas respirar... y yo tengo que alejarme un minuto- Dicho esto se paró y camino poco más de un metro. Sin parar de mirarla. Ella respiraba entrecortado y estaba muy sonrojada.  
Mientras tanto, en lo de Jacob...  
Geno y Jake se encontraban en la casa de él, ella estaba tan nerviosa, era como se lo habia imaginado, la casita, el garaje. Se quedaron en el garaje, Jake le mostró su auto y cada una de sus partes, Ella mucho no entendia pero le gustaba que él le mostrara y contara como era todo. Rieron toda la tarde, tomaron latitas de gaseosa, y Jake le conto sobre como era ser un lobo, como era su relacion con los Cullen, Ella moria con cada palabra que salia de su boca, sentia esas cosquillitas que dicen que uno siente cuando conoce al amor de su vida. Él era hermoso, todo él era perfecto. Jake le dijo a Geno si queria ir a caminar y ella acepto.  
Primero, fueron por el bosque, A Geno le costaba caminar sin caerse, ya que trataba de mirar a Jake mientras caminaba por el irregular terreno, al final, logro salir ilesa del bosque. No pararon de hablar hasta que llegaron a la playa, el día no era muy soleado, pero ella tenia un sol a su lado, asi que el día era perfecto, por lo menos asi pensaba ella.  
Se sentaron en un tronco mirando hacia el mar, pero ella sólo miraba el perfecto perfil de Jake, mientras que él miraba el mar. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirando el mar. Jake, de pronto, miró a Geno fijamente, haciendo que ella se ruborizara.  
- Geno, me gustas mucho..- Ella se puso más colorada de lo que ya estaba, y sintió que se iba a volver a desmayar como la primera vez que lo vió. Ella lo miró para confirmar que era real, que él estaba ahí a su lado, y que lo que habia dicho era real. Y lo confirmó, era real. - Jake yo...- No pudo terminar la frase, porque justo en ese momento, él se acercó y sus labios se encontraron con los de el, Era el momento mas lindo e increible que ella había vivido, el cuerpo de Jake ardia, y ella no tardó en empezar a transpirar, por el calor que él emanaba. Estaban muy juntos, el beso estaba cargado de pasion. Sus labios suaves, presionaban los de ella, con dulzura y fuerza a la vez, y sus manos se habían unido entrelazandose entre si. Se notaba el amor de lejos.  
No querian que terminara, pero para desgracia de ambos, debian respirar. Al separarse, Geno no abrío los ojos por unos segundos, tenía miedo de abrirlos y darse cuanta de que todo había sido un sueño. Al abrirlos, vio que él la miraba con mucha ternura, ambos medio colorados, y muy sonrientes. Con ese beso lo habían confirmado, habían encontrado al amor de vida. Ninguno sabía que decir, pero fue Jake el que primero habló.  
- Geno, esto fue increible, nunca me senti asi, realmente te quiero junto a mi, aparte de que ya imprime con vos, esto realmente me dice que sos única, me siento tan feliz, que podria gritarlo. Geno ¿ vos sentis lo mismo?  
- Claro que si jake, vine aca por vos, solo esperaba conocerte, al menos verte de lejos, y ahora estoy aca con vos, agarrados de las manos, besandonos, te ame a la distancia y ahora te amo de cerca, eso nunca va a cambiar.  
- No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso.-Dijo Jake y volviendo a besarla.

_**[Continuará] **_

_**Dejen reviews y se ganan un viaje a Forks todo pagado :P**_

_**Just Joking, pero fimen y digan que les parece =)**_

_**besoo!!**_

_**GenoBlack!  
**_


End file.
